I Love You, You Love Me Not
by ArticusFrost87
Summary: Kari turned down T.K. the first time. Will T.K. ever forgive her? A story with a really cool love twist ^_^


***Yupp, me again. Hey? Did you know I own Digimon? And I make a profit off this story? (You nod your head slowly) Well, it's not true (You kinda figured that out) Well, I enjoy writing for Digimon and I hope you like it! BTW, from Kari's POV(You start getting annoyed by this hyper 13 year old and begin to read)*  
  
Articus Entertainment's proudly present:  
  
I Love You, You Love Me Not-  
  
It has been so long my good friend T.K. It tears me up inside that I've wasted years acting as if I didn't love you. You were so sweet and gentle. Leaving me flowers, helping me when I needed it. And there you are, standing all alone, wishing I was in your arms. Yet, I was a fool and turned you down. I'm sorry T.K., I didn't mean to make you angry, why won't you talk to me any more? Perhaps it's because I'm now with Ken, if that's bothering you I'm sorry. T.K., forgive me, I was a fool to have turned down a heart as true as yours. I was afraid and afraid of hurting you. Now here I am, holding hands with Ken, forgive me now or I may kill myself. Yet, I keep talking to myself without taking one step towards you. I'm a coward and I can never show my feelings to you. I love you T.K., yet, you love me not. I saw tears run down your face, I saw your heart being shattered into pieces, yet I abided by my decision and let you be. "Umm, earth to Kari? Do you respond?" The voice of Ken broke the silence, "Ken, do you love me?" I asked so stupidly. "Of course Kari." I put my head down in shame. When Ken said he loved me I was ever so foolish to reply I love you too, yet T.K.! T.K., can't you see? I love you not Ken. Oh how I wish I could move my lips one step closer to you, yet I'm a coward and I'm holding it back. "Well, I'm bored...what do you guys wanna do?" T.K.'s relaxing voice said, although he's ignoring me, I can see it in his eyes. No one responded toward T.K., because I can see everyone was having troubles with their own. I can tell Yolei is having problems with Davis, I knew they wouldn't get along. Who'd think Davis go out with Yolei? Although they make a strange couple, they had a wonderful chemistry together, and everyone respected that. Yet, I could see Cody, tears wallowing up inside of him because he was dumped by the cruel intentions of Tara. I knew Cody was too good for her, yet he didn't listen and now his heart is broken. T.K. , standing there, whistling away as if he was by himself, feeling melancholy, and no doubt in my mind will make me think that he's lecturing himself about me. Why me? Why am I so stupid! And yet, why can't I do anything about it. "Hey you guys! What are you doing here?" I heard a distant voice across the horizon, I knew it was Tai right away. His arm around Sora's shoulder's, yet he so stupidly tripped over a rock. He's such a dunce, yet he was my brother, and I was proud to have Sora as my aunt. Everyone knew they were destined to be together, yet everyone thought the same with T.K. and I. "Well? Is anyone answering me?" Tai suddenly woke everyone up. "Hey Tai, Sora, we're just bored." Cody replied. "Well, then, why don't you guys go bike riding or something! It's not good to sit around and think." Tai so awkwardly suggested. Everyone just shrugged and Tai and Sora left to the movies. It seemed so nice that Tai actually felt a distinct bond with Sora, yet, nothing can provoke me into thinking Ken was the right man for me. "Umm, you guys like, wanna go to Speedzone?" T.K. asked. "What's that?" Cody replied, "It's like, you drive these car go-cart thingies and you race each other." (It's a Californian thing ^_^) "Sounds fun!" Ken exclaimed, "I'll catch you guys later, I still need to figure some things out. "Ok, see-yah" Everyone said except me. Everyone left while I stand behind T.K. "Aren't you going?" He asked me, "No, I wanted to talk to you." I gulped and braced myself. "T.K., I'm sorry for turning you down. Please don't think of me as an insignificant fool. Your the one I love, not Ken. Yet, what made me turn away I just cannot say. But please T.K., please, love me back, for I am nothing without you."  
"Kari, you fore not see my true pain that has went through me. You had your chance yet you were so shallow to reject."   
"T.K. I know. For that you have my deepest regrets, as of now I request for your forgiveness and your heart."   
"My poor Kari, now you are feeling, yet, I will not accept you back"  
"Why not?"  
T.K. chuckled, "Because, what makes me forgive you I just cannot say."   
"T.K. Don't act like a jerk!"  
"Whoever did I say I was, yet was I stupid enough to reject the first and only offer that could change my entire life. Kari you don't see, you literally broke my heart, yet kept to yourself all this time. And for me being a jerk, HA, highly unlikely. Now just leave me be. Go with your friends, I shall say nothing to Ken if I come across him. Kari, you have my pity."  
He walked away as if I was nothing, yet he made an honorable point. Everything he said was true and he knew I had nothing to say against him. He was our leader, and he knew he was right. So with one last voice I say, "T.K., I love you, you love me not."   
  
**

~*~*~*~*~  
  


It's been one year later and you think I'm over T.K., nope. Yet, he still ignores me. I broke up with Ken in that year and I've been trying to get T.K. to recognize me. I feel as if I had failed and felt yet too ugly for him. T.K. was one of the popularest guys in school. Yet, here I am who betrayed him. For whatever reason he doesn't like me back, I can see he means it. Perhaps this was destined to be? Maybe not. But for what I am certain...I honestly don't know.   
  
It was after school and I tried to rush home to get my homework done. Mrs. Fujiyami gave us tons of homework right after winter vacation, what a drag. Yet, to my surprise, I was astonished to see T.K. by my side. "Kari...I need to tell you something." I looked in disbelief and begged he was going to forgive me and I could fall into his arms. "What is it?"  
"Kari...I know how much this may heart, yet I want you to know. I'm going out with Yolei."  
"YOLEI?!?!" No I couldn't believe it, him and Yolei had absolutely nothing in common.  
"Kari, I knew you'd take it the wrong way. Yet, I want to tell you that we are not meant to be. You turned down a chance and I will not forgive you for it. So I'm apologizing, but note this Kari Kamiya, I will never love you, again."  
He could never love me? How cruel was that. I dropped all my bags and fled the scene. Why did he do that to me? Why. Oh I had my head filled with un-answered questions. Takeru was meant to be mines, if I didn't have him...if I didn't have him...I'm nothing. Ut-most complete nothing. Like he said, "I'm an insignificant human who was so shallow that I didn't care what Taker felt." He was right, shallow I was. And yet this may not seem conspicuous, I was suicidal. For this whole year I've been attempting suicide yet failed to prevail. For reasons I cannot explain. I held a kitchen knife close at heart. In a dark room in the corner with no one to watch, "Do it Kari, it'll only hurt for a few seconds." I tried to pursued myself. I dropped the knife is total humiliation, "I just can't..." I knelt down and cried. Asking myself, "Why won't T.K. forgive me, should I just move on?" I wiped my tears away and began to think heavily.  
  
It finally occured to me that I was stressing way over my head over T.K. If he wasn't going to accept me, I might as well move on. Being the true, brave, strong Kari Kamiya that I have been told of, perhaps Takeru isn't the right man for me...Yet, he was my first love that I will never forget. The sweet flashbacks of me and him when we first went in the digital world. Yet, I was now in love with someone else, "Kari, are you comming?" Said a tall red haired boy. "Comming Izzy!!!" I yelled. Yes, Izzy Izumi. Isn't he so cute?! Yet, T.K., I leave you my heart. And if you ever need a friend, I'm here for you.  
  


The End  
  


  
  


  


  


  
  
  



End file.
